Coming home, Coming Out
by Appleinn4
Summary: This was supposed to be the ending of me and abrainiacs collb. It was too sad. Now its here for your entertainment. Rated M for language


A/N: SO this was the orginal finae oh chapter 1 of me and abrainacs fanfic but it was too depressing so I had to rewrite it. This down here was so amazing I felt the need to publish it for my fans. Lots of love, Review

disclaimer: Makes out with darren Criss..."Can I have Glee" I ask

"no" says blaine

(True story)

I knew from the moment I rang the doorbell I needed to leave, but I was too late. My mom cheerfully opened the door and gave me a big hugg. "oh bunny I have missed you" she squeezed

"stop calling me bunny mom" I insisted.

Ever since my fifth Easter when I wore a bunny onsie and hopped around my mom called me her little bunny.I could tell my words stung her so I held on a little tighter and whispered.

"it's great to see you ma"

I waked into the house and watched my dad stomp down the stairs. "hello son" He greeted me holding out his enormous hand. I shook it unwillingly and replied "hey dad".my dad owned some big corporation, that didn't make me or my mom like him. For years we deal with his yelling and he treated my mom horribly. I only came during breaks to make sure my mom was okay and if she ever died I would never come to this house again. It was just me and my mom alone against the world ever since I remember. My mom interrupted whatever my dad was about to say and told us dinner would be ready in five minutes.

I made my way up the stairs and two doors to the right. Rachel Ray was on the tv making a chocolate molten lava cake (my favorite dessert). I looked around my room which was turned into my moms sowing center.

Even my dorm at Dalton felt more like mine than here. I sat down on my burgundy couch and watched food network. When the episode finished 3 minutes later I could smell food coming out of the oven.

I raced down the stairs and ran to the kitchen almost ramming into my mom and a ten pound perfectly glazed turkey. She swerved around me and set it on the table beside the stuffing and gravy. My mom was a slave for my dad always having to make big meals and do what ever his cold heart desired. My dad was all ready seating at the head chair reading a newspaper and mom was quick to grab the chair as far away from him as possible.

Trying not to be rude I sat on the middle right side and slouched into my seat. I grabbed a few slices of turkey and several spoonfuls of stuffing. Grabbing a gravy boat I poured half the amount onto all my food and dug in. One small piece of stuffing flung onto my bushy right eyebrow. I flicked it off causing my mom to laugh and my dad to grumble.

"you sure are hungry tonight son" my mom joked. "well I have a big day tomorrow" I stated mumbling as I spoke. "did you get a foxy lady for valentines day?" my dad dad could be so annoying when he wasn't being a dick and that bugged me more than anything. God I didn't want to answer this.

Honestly, my parents didn't know I was gay. It would ruin my dads "reputation" and all that stupid that I cared i mostly loved my mom to much to hurt her. "not exactly" I shrugged stuffing a slice of turkey into my mouth. "is she a bit chubby?is her face a little misformed?" my dad asked nudging me in the ribs.

"No he is the perfect weight and he is absolutely gorgeous. Gasps filled the room making me think back to what I said. Oh fuck. Oh fuckity fuck fuck FUCK FUCK FUCK! Holy shit what have I done, fuck, Blaine think quick.

Oh fuck look at dad his face,fuck, it's red as shit,fuck,fuck,even mom looks mad, more scared but still mad. "your,your,your-r-r" my dad stuttered trying to get out the last word.

"gay" I mumbled feeling a cold tear run down my burning face. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, WAIT LEAVE YOUR WALLET YOUR DALTON ID AND ALL YOUR MONEY EVERYTHING!AND YOUR CAR KEYS TO YOU LITTLE...YOU LITTLE FAG!" he spat at me with lure disgust and hatred.

Now my tears were hot even against my burning face. I was in disbelief that my father would call me a fag. "I WOULD CHOSSE BEING A FAG OVER BEING A WORKOHALIC DICK ANY DAY,SO TAKE MY MONEY AND MY CAR,EVEN TAKE DALTON BUT I WILL ALWAYS BE GAY AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE KURT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I saw my dad starting to make his way towards me so I bounded out the room and flung the front door open. I ran out onto the sidewalk and heard the sound of glass breaking and then made my way across he street until I entered a forest.

Dalton was 30 minutes away by car and it was too late to walk home my dad hadnt taken away my phone so I dialed Davids number. I listened to each ring like it was my only source of life left. Then on the 5th ring a voice said "hello". "oh thank god David. I'm in a shit load of trouble I need you to pick me up at the Denny's right next to my parents house, don't tell Kurt or Wes let's just keep it between you and me" I said rushing and trying to hold the tears back.

"I'm on my way be there in 20 minutes" he said and then hung up. David was a master of the streets and could always find some way to make it places faster. It probably had to do with his extensive knowledge in science and math.

I hitchhiked to the nearby Denny's and sat at the counter. I was thankful I had a friend like David who always had my back when I couldn't ask Wes or the other warblers. When I ask David to keep a secret he keeps it and for that I was truly grateful.

I broke down in dennys and cupped my hands over my eyes. A waitress in her 50's was the first to greet me "hello there baby doll,anything i can get you?"her voice was just like the one in the movies. Even her looks were the same with the light pink and white dress with big fluffy curly hair."no thank you I have no money" i said trying to be strong and wiped the tears away from my red eyes.

She simply nodded and walked back to the kitchen. Almost 10 minutes later she came out with a steaming cup of coffee and a warm raspberry coffee cake crumble.

To my surprise she set both down in front of me and sAid "when I was 14 my parents found out I was lesbian and I came to this same Denny's and a old man helped me and now I'm alive and I have a pretty hot wife." she smiled. How did she know I was gay?and how did she know I got kicked out?

She picked up her arm and motioned towards the food. I ate up now suddenly hungry from all the tears and yelling and drank up the warm coffee which soothed my throat. She answered all the questions I asked myself just 4 minutes before. "when I came out i had the same look on your face, I know your scared but it will always get better. Do you have a place to stay?"

I answered her immediately "yes, I go to-i mean I went to school at dalton academy. They will let me stay there for a few days and a friend from the school is coming to pick me up." she nodded and walked back into the kitchen coming out a while later with a small piece of paper.

"here is my number and email, holler if you need anything"she smiled and me tying me up in a hug and then untying her white apron. For the first time I felt like a wasn't completely alone. The woman whose name was clarrisse (basing on what the paper said) walked out the door and drove away.

In five more long minutes the place was almost deserted. It was just me the cook and a waitress in her teens who intentionally steered clear of my direction. Suddenly lights appeared outside and Davids car pulled into the driveway. I walked out side after i toon one last bit of coffee cake and opened the front door.

I made my way out the the car and opened the passenger side sitting down and buckling my seatbelt before saying anything "thank you so much- my dad found out I was-" David cut me of with a soft shhh knowing i would regret spilling the beans so fast and we drove back to Dalton in silence. The car ride was the most peaceful thing today and I spent most of it half-asleep while feeling the folded paper in my pocket.

When we got to Dalton, David and I went our separate ways and I went straight to my dorm. As soon as I sat on my bed and took my shoes off I fell back and went to sleep. Tonight was shit and tomorrow could only be worse.

For once I didn't look forward to seeing Kurt knowing our date would be ruined and I would have to leave Dalton and go who knows where. Then I remembered I still had the tickets and sandwiches. At least we could spend one okay day together without him knowing the events the occurred tonight. This is when I finally let myself relax and began to sleep peacefully.

A/N: see wasn't that amazing! Abrainac was right that we couldn't put it in our collab but I wanted someone to read it. for the real story click or copy and paste this link

.net/s/6741015/1/My_bUshy_b_bGushy_b_Valentine

please review lots o love...going to eat some food:0


End file.
